Last Friday Night
by Godismetons
Summary: Friday night, Dick is bored. Wally knows how to fix that and gain a little from that himself. But the consequences are way over their heads. T rated for romance scenes and alcohol abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Here is a story and against my ideas I upload it before it's finished. I hope reviews will give me more drive to wright further. (since my first two stories never ended I tried to first finish and then would upload)**

**This story is inspirited by the song: last Friday night, by Katy Parry. It is not and will not be too similar to the song.**

**Anyhow, I don't own anything.**

**Warning: kisses! – bit boy x boy - And I kinda have no beta reader anymore so I've to do it all alone D: and I'm not that good so please have patient with me. And tell me if something is wrong, I like learning from mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

Study, It's so boring some times. Don't get me wrong! I like math and stuff. But some nights, you're just in the need of good friends. You feel more like chatting and hanging out. But no! Bruce Wayne had business to attend to and the smart ass son needs to stay at home and _do _his homework. It doesn't even have to be finished yet!

I sighed out loud in annoyance in hope somebody would hear it. I leaned down on him arm, hand on my face. I saw the work laying on my desk. "Just not today!" I groaned out loud. Still nobody to hear it. I just wished Alfred was here to tell me it was not that bad or even told me I could skip it and do it another time. But he was also away. Why you ask? Duh, to drive Bruce. I sighed out loud again. Why is it so boring to be alone!

I suddenly heard the doorbell ring. I still think it was a bit childish but I jumped up in joy and ran as fast I could to the door. Finally! Something else but homework!

"Hi, Dick!" I had not really expected much but this…

"Wally? Guys?" I looked past Wally seeing the whole team behind him. What where they doing here?

"You texted me that Bruce was away and you were bored. So, here we are." The boy said with his arms wide as if they were a present.

"Err, I'm supposed to make my homework." I said as excuse for not understanding what he meant.

"Say what? We're here to party!" Wally said weaving his arms above his head making his words sounding special.

"Party? Dude, I just texted you because I was bored! It was not an invitation!"

"Come on, daddy bats has flown." The teen forced his way in by pushing me aside. "And you have like the biggest house in the world. _The _place to have a party!"

"No!"

"Aaah, come on!" Wally leaned over to me laying his hands on my chest and started at me with his pleading green eyes. "Pretty pleeeeease,"

I tried hard to fight a blush as he leaned even closer to me. "I, err…" I completely lost my words and then he leaned even closer to me. I could now feel his breath coming from his lips which were barely an inch away from me.

"Dick," his sickening sweet words flew into my mouth as it stood open just a little bit in tension. "I really want to party with _you_." The way he spoke 'you' made me blush. No matter how hard I fought it, I just became red flushed.

"L-let me think about it…" I said as only thing I could think of without saying no nor yes.

"Are you planning to let us in any time soon?" Artemis said as she and the rest still stood outside, waiting to be led in as every polite person would do. Even though Wally could be rude and so different from the word I lived in as Richard, he still made me feel comfortable and uncomfortable at once. He made me wane scream that he had to stop being so rude and foolish and at the same moment I just want to laugh and enjoy him. Whatever he did with my head, he did it good to mess it up this badly.

"Sure, come in." I stepped aside letting all teens in. I closed the giant ass doors and walked through the team and passed them. I walked further to the living room.

"You know, this is the first time we're in your house. Why did you never showed it to us before?" Kaldur asked as he looked around with wide eyes trying to see every inch of the house as we walked through it.

"I don't like to show off my life. I just got it." I opened the last doors end the hallway which leaded to the nicely warmed living room. "I don't want people to think that I'm a spoilt little rich kid who likes to flaunt his money." I showed them the couch. "Please make yourselves at home." I saw Wally smirk on my words. "Not you!" I narrowed my eyes at the teen knowing he already felt at home and that he could see those words as a yes at his question from before.

The redhead sighed out loud and let himself fall into the couch with a thud. The rest quickly followed him and seemed to enjoy the softness of the couch.

"Say, who are they?" Megan asked me while pointing at the mega size picture above the fireplace. My heart sank as I saw the finger point at my parents.

"My parents," My words proceed slowly as I tried hard to make them sound steady. I saw some question eyes from the team, except for Wally, he knew. "Bruce is not my biological father. He adopted me after my parents died. This is a picture of them." My speech was not that slow as before but still forced steady. I could not take my eyes of the picture as I could hear their voices in my head. Calling me, laughing, singing, just talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Megan apologized. "I didn't meant to bring it up." the girl sounded concern seeing I didn't stop looking.

"It's okay," Wally spoke the words I could not find. "He just reminds things if he looks up to it. Give him some time and he'll be back." I could hear Wally speak but his words did not say anything to me, as if it was a language you recognized but did not understand.

"Oh," Megan's voice sounded a bit relieved.

"Sorry," I said shutting my eyes as tight as I could, tearing my eyes off the two who had gone for so long. I turned around and opened my eyes again to see my present life. "I dozed off a bit. But I'm okay." I saw the concern faces hadn't disappear yet. "Guy's, I'm okay. It's four years ago." I had hoped the topic would drop but that was just a bit too hopeful I guess.

"You never told us Bruce is not your real father." Kaldur asked looking up to me from the couch.

"He is my real father. He adopted me and I excepted him as my father. He is none less a father to me than my biologic father." I tried to explain but I saw questioning in their eyes. They did not understand. I didn't need them to understand. That was why I never told them. "It's okay. You don't need to understand. That was the reason why I didn't tell you. It was not necessary and would only lead to more questions." I paused hoping for no reaction to be placed between. "Anyone likes something to drink?" I asked a bit too quick to get rid of the topic. They knew.

"I brought something to drink." Wally said wide smiling as he picked up the backpack from the ground and showed a bottle unknown to me. "I swear, you'll love it!"

"O-okay," I shrugged on his unusual happiness about a bottle of drink. "I'll get some glasses than." I said and walked off to the door.

"I'll like some water instead." Kaldur said before I closed the door behind me.

"Sure do." I smiled through the creak before I part myself from the team. I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. This was seriously the annoying part of having a house bigger than the Gotham town hall. If you wanted to get something you forgot from the other side of the house you had to walk like minutes to get it. And that you have to go back again! I'm not lazy. I just don't like to waste time when I'm doing something important. Like fixing a bug in the Justice League security system. Ever since this team exist, Batman trust me with keeping an eye on the system of the league. Since I was able to creak it in seconds he had figured I was a better hacker than he was. I would be more suitable for keeping up the system.

As I got what I needed from the kitchen I walked back still trailed off in thoughts. The closer I came to the living room the more I started to think about that smirk on Wally's face. It was almost if he had some sort of goal for tonight. That party maybe? Maybe he has poison the drink so I will throw him his party? I giggled to myself. Wally can be mean but that? That is just plain stupid.

I opened the doors again and walked in with five empty glasses and one filled with water. "Here yah go," I said giving the atlantean the water. He smiled and thanked me before he started to drink it.

I placed the rest on the table. Wally imminently started to fill the glasses with the unknown drink for me. "Here!" he said way too happy as he shot the glass toward me. I took the glass out of his hands, sat down and saw Artemis had the urge to speak up.

"Something wrong Artemis?" I asked without taking any of the drink while Wally was looking at me as if I would change colors the second I would even touch the liquid.

"It is just that you're not eighteen yet." she mumbled as she took a glass herself. She brought it to her lips and let some seep into her mouth.

"Eighteen?" I fallowed her lead. I brought the glass to my lips to drink some of it. Wally watched me with wide eyes as I swallowed the liquid. "Mmm, it's nice." I said looking at the drank in my hand and took yet another gulp. "But seriously, what's up with me not being eighteen. I guess we all know I'm still sixteen and won't be eighteen until two years have passed." I took yet another gulp. I liked it. It burned lightly in my throat but it was a nice kind of burn. The taste was sweet and strong but really nice. I really loved it! I drank the rest in once but and I bow my head back down I saw concern faces.

"Ro- Dick, have you ever-" Kaldur was interrupted by Wally.

"Want more?" he asked ready to give me more. I nodded and he filled my glass again. I started to drink it. It was just so nice and it somehow heated me up from the inside.

"Wally!" Artemis jabbed him in his side with her elbow. "Don't feed him drunk!" she said angry.

At that, I almost chocked. "Drunk!" Wally seemed surprised at my reaction. I placed the glass back at the table, heat still building up inside me. "Dude! I'm sixteen! I'm not allowed to drink!"

"You're home anyway. So what does it matter?" he picked up the glass and sat down next to me. "You like it, don't you." He placed the glass back in my hands.

I looked at the team who seemed to disapprove Wally's actions. "Wally, I don't think it's such a good idea. I've never drunk any alcohol before. Bruce really don't want me to do so."

"But he's not here." Then I frowned.

"Why do you want me to drink this so badly?" As I asked I saw his "Busted!" face bubble up.

"It is just that…" I saw him hesitated. "Don't like it?" I pulled it out of my hands.

"No. I like it." I didn't know why I reacted like that. It was really tasty but to make me act like this… there was something wrong. My head started to feel light and the heat was still building up. I was not sure why but I felt like bushing noticing how close Wally actually was to me. My head was a mess! Too many different thought ran though it like crazy and I seriously didn't know what to do anymore.

As my thoughts proceed I reached out for the glass which was pulled away from me bit by bit causing me to climb over Wally's lap trying to reach it.

"Wally! Stop being such an ass! You should not have fed him drunk! Look how weird he's acting now!" Artemis said as she walked up to us and took the glass out of Wally's hand just a second before I could take it.

"Hey!" I shot the archer a glare.

"Don't you see the alcohol is already messing with you? You should not drink more. If Bruce for some reason comes back early we all will be screwed." I guess the girl somehow noticed my confusion what played in my head and placed the glass on the table. She turned back to me and crouched down to my height. "Shall I get some water for you, Robin?" I nodded ignoring she still called me Robin.

"And how about that party?" Wally asked as Artemis walked away to start the search for the kitchen. His words pissed me off. Without the last bit of control I hit the boy hard in his face causing a bloody nose and loud groans of hurt. "Dude!" he said raising with his hand covering his nose. As he did so I fall from his lap to the ground falling with the back of my head hitting the table. "Why the hell did you hit me!" I was a bit dizzy but ignored it as my anger rose inside me and shot up back to my feet.

"Because you're just fucking using me!" I was an inch away from the redhead as I spat the words into his face.

"I'm not using you! I just give you something nice to drink and want a party! What's so bad about that!" he spat back just as angry.

"Because that drink you gave me has alcohol in it! You're just trying to get me drunk enough to throw you a party! You do everything just to get what you want!" I yelled back ready to hit him again. But as I rose my head to make some speed to hit him again I felt arms pulling me away.

"Robin! calm down!" Kaldur exclaimed as he pulled me away trying hard to keep me under control. Something I no longer had. He placed me into the other couch and held me down. "Robin. stop this." The boy tried hard to sound calm but the fact he used Robin meant he was in panic. Wally was the only one used to my real name. the rest new it barely a few days. They still automatically call me Robin. only as they had time to think about it they called me Dick.

But no matter what was said to me I just was so angry. So angry with Wally. So angry with myself for being a fool to let him do this with me. Kaldur was still pushing me into the couch but I just shove him off me. I ran back to the speedster and knocked him down. I sat down on him with my knees on his chest so he could not run off with his super speed and started to hit him in his face.

I heard him pleas as I hit him but his voice was soon outreached in volume by my screams of anger. I was going nuts. I kept on hitting him and I could not stop myself. It was until he suddenly grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep kiss. My body imminently reacted on that and relaxed. I kissed back as the pleasure overtook my body. My emotions run again to high levels and let the boy lead the kiss.

He flipped me over so he was above me. he leaned into an yet deeper kiss and entered my mouth. I moaned as he swirled inside my mouth and placed my legs around the boy's torso. This was so good. My head was in heaven and my body had not planned to return to earth. I felt like flying through air but then with a breath taking pleasure instead of sight.

It was until Wally broke the kiss I burst out in pants. I needed air badly. But before I could get my breath back completely he placed again a kiss on my lips. A shorter one this time. He had stopped kissing but still sat on me. I blushed as the pleasure was still ringing in my body.

"W-wow," was all I could bring out. As I looked pas the speedster who refused to go off me as I moved and saw the teams confused look. But even though they looked at me with questions ready to be asked I still felt like Wally's lips were on mine.

I felt blood drip on my face and as I looked back up to the boy who still hold me captured I saw blood running from his nose. "Oh God! I'm so sorry." I shot up. I still don't know why the anger suddenly had disappeared but one thing was for sure, I'm sorry like hell now. "I didn't want to hurt you." I pinched his nose bridge in hope it would stop but it still ran. "I'll get you some tissues. Just wait here."

I ran out of the room leaving the stunned team behind me. I found some tissues in my room and ran down the stairs seeing Artemis still wandering around.

"Dick, where for love sakes is your kitchen?" she asked my clearly annoyed by the long wandering she had already done.

"Oh, easy. Go down the hall on your left. Sixth door on your right. And then through the dinner room to the door in the other end. You go left and take the third door. There is the kitchen. I gotta go." I run away knowing I had to return to get her back to the living room. Nobody could find the way in my house except for the people who lived in it. But I had no time to show her around. Wally needed help because _I _hurt him.

I ran into the room where I saw the team standing around Wally. They seemed angry. I just ignored it and pushed Kaldur aside so I could bring the tissues to Wally. "Here, this will help. I'm so sorry." I saw a gentle smile on his lips. He was glad with my help and that made me glad. "I'll make it up to you."

"No don't, I made you angry." He said while shaking his head slowly trying not to hurt his nose again. " I've got what I deserve."

"I've gave you a bloody nose and hit you serial times. Hell I'm going it make it up to you." I tried hard to fight a blush as I leaned over to him to give him a quick kiss. "I'll throw you that party."

"Really?" the boy started to beam. "You'll do that? Awesome!"

"Dick," Kaldur crouched down and lay a hand on me. "I'm not sure if that's so good idea. You're still acting out of person." I did indeed feel a bit weird but I could not see the harm in having a party. Bruce won't be back before tomorrow night. We'll clean up in the morning and everything will be okay.

"As long we don't make it to big everything will be okay. And if you guys help me with cleaning tomorrow morning there will be nothing to worry about." I turned to Wally. "Right?" he nodded firmly.

"Just give me a little time and this place will be ready to have a party in." the boy said and jumped up happy.

"Wait! We're not going to have it in my house but in the gym okay? This house is filled with valuable art. And were not going to carry that all away. The change we break something would be too high." I said also getting from the floor. I dusted myself off.

"Okay, I'll be back within an hour. See yah!" the boy zoomed off but returned within seconds. "Can you show me the exit?" I could not help but laugh. With all the speed he has and still unable to find the exit.

"Come, I'll bring you there." I walked down the hallway the speedster on my heels. Ready to zoom off the second the front door would be in sight. "You're not going to invite too many people, are you?" I asked as we entered the next hallway.

"No, just enough to have a good time. It will be awesome, I swear." He still walked behind me. I did not know why but didn't give it a second thought. "Oh, and there will be alcohol. But you don't need to drink it." That made me a bit unsure.

"Bruce is really against alcohol. We shouldn't serve that." I felt his arms lay down in my shoulder. He made a large step so he stood next to me as we kept on walking in an easy pace.

"Don't worry. He don't want you to drink it. He drink it himself all the time. I mean, come on, he's Gotham's playboy! Plus he won't even know there was a party, let alone there was alcohol." He pulled me a bit closer to him and I thought back to the kisses he had gave me. was it to calm me down?

"S-say, why did you kiss me?" I had asked before I knew if I even wanted to. I just asked it and got a bit confused look back from the speedster.

"You don't know?" I shook my head slowly. "Pfff, never mind then." He pushed me away again. I didn't dear to ask again. "Ah, I see the exit. I'll be back as soon as possible!" he said and ran off.

But as he did I didn't feel good anymore. _It_ didn't feel good anymore. Maybe I should call Bruce, ask him what to do. But if I do, the changes are high he want me to disappoint Wally and just tell him to quit it all.

Also his kiss had done something to me. But it could just as easy by the alcohol what's messing with my head. I've always adored him but this much? As in love? I'm just not sure and I don't know what to do with my confusion.

I sat down on the stairs. Holding my head in my hands. "What's wrong with me?"

"Don't know, you might can tell me." as I looked up I saw Artemis with a glass of water before me. my heart jumped as I saw her, so loving and concern at the same time. She sat down next to me. "What's troubling you, Dick?" she asked giving me the water.

I first took a few nips before I spoke up. "I'm not sure. everything I guess."

"Everything?" she looked a bit lost. "You mean drinking?"

"Also. And Wally's kiss."

"Kiss!" her lost face had been replaced with a surprised one. "When?"

"Before I told you were to find the kitchen. I've first fought with him and gave him a bloody nose. Then he kissed me and then everything changed. I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm supposed to think, feel nor do." I looked at the girl. Her beautiful gray eyes looking at mine. Again a hot rush of a blush run to my face. I never realized how beautiful this girl actually was. Her eye's shape is so hot and her lips looks so soft. Her body is just perfect and she can be so sweet. She was actually pretty much breath taking. I no longer hesitated as my emotions about her ran high. I leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her soft lips.

I felt her hands run over my arms up to my face. She kissed back and damn that feels good! I freed her hair from the ponytail while we kissed and started to play with her wild but soft hair. It felt so different from Wally. Why am I even thinking about him right now? I'm kissing Artemis for love's sake!

I moved over her placing my legs on each side of her. Our kissing became more intense as the girl pulled me against her body. Gosh she was so hot that she made me melt right there. As we broke the kiss for needed air I could not help but stare at her. Why the hell would she wanted to kiss me? I'm sixteen and she's eighteen. What would she want from a younger guy? But whatever went through my head she just smiled at me.

"Want some more?" she replaced her hands back on my back.

"Why would you fall for me? I'm two years younger that you." Without giving an answer she claimed a second of my lips and chuckled. She didn't seem to be going to answer me soon so I just placed my hands around her waist. "I never felt this for you." Again a smile but this time an answer followed soon.

"Me neither." She said honestly. "But I do now." She claimed once again a fast kiss on my lips. As she moved back she looked me deep in my eyes with her beautiful gray ones. "You're such a good kisser." Again her lips were against mine but longer now.

I broke the kiss for a second to say between the next coming one; "You too,"

**So, that was the first chapter. You liked it?**

**Well, I'm kinda between two ways of this story so I wonder if you guys could help out.**

**So let's vote! Dick x Artemis – Dick x Wally – Dick x nobody! XD**

**Just tell me which you like (or any other idea) and please tell me what you think of the story. **

**V**

**Down here :D**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guy,**

**You probably thought I had dropped this story? Yeah, I would do so too if I were you. But no. I have still plans for this story. I just forgot about this story because of all the other ideas swirling in my head and stories going on. **

**I'm so sorry you had to wait for so long. But I'm going to make it up with you.**

**On with chapter 2!**

We kissed, her lips burning mine with passion, hands all over me, pleasure so high. We kissed, felt each other, tasted each other's taste, held each other dearly. We kissed for so long. But not long enough. It was for a silence stare at us what made us stop. I looked back to see Wally's gaze on me. his mouth hung open a bit and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Wally?" I got of Artemis and walked down the stairs toward the stunned speedster. But as I approach him he stepped away from me, still shock written on his face.

"Why?" he stammered still walking backwards in a slow pace.

"Why what?" I stopped walking toward him because I saw he wouldn't stop walking away as long as I kept approaching.

"Why the hell were you kissing Artemis!" the teen exclaimed clearly hurt badly. It confused me.

"When I asked you why you kissed me you told me to not mind it. Why should I not kiss Artemis?" that made the speedster tear. Seeing his green eyes stained with salt water broke my heart. "Wally, that kiss… It wasn't just to make me stop hitting you…"

Suddenly his tears of a broken heart turned into furious ones. "What do you think!" he shouted at me angry. His tears of anger and hurt mixed up and the boy stepped toward me. "_What _do you think!" he repeated his question with even more tears running down his face. "Think!" he shouted at me once again but this time just an inch away from me.

"Wally…" I bit back tears. His anger, his hurt, it was hurting me. "I didn't know…" I could no longer see his jade green eyes full of hurt and sorrow and looked away. Down. To the ground, that felt as the only place safe to look at.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" The boy suddenly exclaimed ready to hit me hard in the face. It was for Artemis jumping between that his flat hand didn't strike my cheek.

"You're the one who should be thinking!" the girl said in a sharp tone to the speedster. Wally's eyes widen but confusion was still drawn in them. "You fed him drunk. He can't think straight and you freakin' kissed him. How the hell do you think he should react!"

Wally frowned and walked away. "Never mind."

"Don't walk away from me!" the ponytailed girl was about to grab Wally's arm but Dick grabbed hers first. She looked back seeing Dick shaking his head.

"He needs to clear his head." He let out a sighed and proceed a, fake, soft smile. "And since we're having a party you can, if want, help me making the gym ready for it."

"Party? I thought you didn't wanted to throw one." I looked away.

"I hurt Wally, so to make it up with him I'll throw a party." The archer blinked.

"You're a too good friend for that guy." I just shrugged, not wanting to use words. "Dick, Wally can handle some. You don't need to do things you don't want to, just to make it up with him."

"I hit him a bloody nose!" I had suddenly raised my voice without myself knowing why I did that. I was so angry for what I've done and the less control I had.

Artemis was clearly surprised by my sudden outburst. "Dick," I found the control back and calmed down. "If you're going to throw that party you should at least let Kaldur lead. Listen to him when he says it is enough."

"Kaldur? Why him?" I pulled up my left eyebrow in autism.

"He doesn't drink," she said placing her hands on her hips. "Well, at least not that much."

"Okay," I couldn't help but hesitate before finishing my senses. "I can live with that."

-\/-

"Ro- Dick, this is amazing." I smiled wide as I heard the reaction from Megan. The other four teens had the same expression of amazement on their faces as they saw the decorated gym.

"Artemis helped a lot." The archer smiled at my words and slowly all eyes trailed to Wally. "You said you would have the rest didn't you?"

Ever since the "Fight" we had, I hadn't talk to him and I just tried to forget everything what happened between us this evening.

"Yeah I do!" the boy said proudly pointing at himself. "Party? Leave it to the Wall-man!" The boy smiled as wide as the first time the boy had seen Megan appear from the Zeta beam.

"Kaldur?" I turned around to face the Atlantean. "Would you want to keep an eye on this all?" The oldest teen seemed surprised by my question.

"Err, yeah sure. No problem." The boy said a bit absent.

"Then it's settled! The DJ will be here any minute," Wally suddenly burst happy. He turned to me and almost yelled in my face, "This is going to be so freakin' awesome!"

Something in his face displeased me. Displeased me badly. Also the way Kaldur spoke started to worry me. Everything started to worry me. Could I handle a party? No. Could Kaldur handle this party? Don't know. Crap!

I turned to Wally to say to blow it all off but as I turned around I saw the boy beam. He smiled at me widely. Had he forgotten everything what had happened between us?

"So how many did you invited?" Artemis broke my train of thoughts.

"Err, around fifty," the boy said placing his hand in his neck as rest.

Wait! Did he said fifty! "Fifty!" I exclaimed as I realized how many people that where.

"Come on. That's not so much. If you invited less it would not be a real party," The boy explained as if he was a professional in this all. Maybe he was…

Before I knew it my gym was filled with people I don't know. They were all dancing on the song from the, I have to admit, very good DJ. But for some reason it all stayed a blur to me.

"Hey, Rob. Nice party huh?" Wally asked me proud overflowing his voice as he walked up to me. "Here," he pushed a plastic cup into my hand and kept one for himself.

"Don't call me Rob. Not when other people are around," I hissed as soft as possible. It ended up more like a hushed shout than anything near a whisper. It was for the loud music we needed to shout at each other to hear what was said.

"Ah, chill bro," He said taking a drink. I fallowed him automatically.

Taking a gulp I noticed this was, _again, _a drink I didn't know. "What's this?" I asked him pointing at the disposable cup.

"You like it?" he asked weaving off my question.

"What. Is. It?" I repeated angry.

"Chill," Wally laid his arm around my neck and pulled me closer. "It's not that strong."

"Why," I asked more in a whimper than a shout. Wally hadn't heard me, that was clear, because he cocked an eyebrow and just happily took another gulp from his own drink. "Why are you giving me this!" I asked in a shout. This time the boy heard me.

"Because you like it," he said as lousy answer. I narrowed my eyes showing him I didn't agree with the answer given. "What? You don't?" I gave no answer. The drink was tasty, that was not the problem, it was the alcohol in it. "Don't worry. I gave you something light. There is barely alcohol in it."

I sighed and started to drink it. It felt wrong to drink but I hadn't any feeling for a fight all over again with Wally. Better wait with it till morning. _Morning? Cleaning, first thing done this morning…_ I made as mental note to myself.

**It's short, but don't worry! Chapter 3 will be up very soon!**

**Oh, and you can still choose pairings (mainly with Robin) it will not really effect the story too much. It's mainly small details which makes a story more lively. So please tell me who you like to be couples with Robin!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :D**

I let a groan escape my lips as I woke up. A sharp headache started to kick in hard and I tore my eyes open. My room? I'm in my room…

I rose but it felt even worse than laying. My brain felt like it fell down as my head went up and the stinging feelings made it even worse. I laid in my own bed. My eyes quickly found their way up to the boy next to me as I flinched away in shock. I'm totally awake _now_!

"Wally!" I exclaimed as I saw the speedster lying next to me with a hand on my lap. Most likely that hand was on my chest or something, but had trailed down as I rose, together with the blanked I had laid under.

The boy mumbled something and kept on sleeping.

I shove his hand off me and turned my legs to the side of my bed. I rose to my feet and my stomach felt like it dropped. My Brain felt heavy and my stomach flipped. Crap, this is going wrong.

I stumbled toward the bathroom but halfway my room I tripped over something and fell to the ground. No reflex worked as it should and my face met the ground with full body weight. As I scrabbling back to my feet I saw it was Kaldur I had tripped over. I paled as I saw the motionless body lay half against the wall as a little support and the rest of his body hung limp.

"Kaldur!" I quickly crouched down and grabbed the Atlantean's shoulders and shook him. "Kaldur!"

He finally reacted and opened his eyes. Thank God, he's just asleep!

"Robin?" he asked sleep heavy on his voice.

"Shhh!" I looked around us. "Don't call me Robin," I whispered softly. Who knows what more could be in my room.

My stomach gave again a loud plead as I knew I had to run. I stormed off to the bathroom and was just in time to throw the unwanted content from my stomach into the toilet. It went on for a little longer but after a while my stomach calmed.

I flushed and walked over to the sink. I met a pale and tired looking face in the mirror. The blue circles were kind of obvious and the pale skin made it only look worse. Damn, what happened?

I cleared my mouth with water as the question echoed through my head. I threw water in my face to wake me up more. The next question fallowed soon, why was Wally _and _Kaldur here?

"You're okay?" Kaldur's still sleepy voice sounded through the bathroom.

I nodded slowly. "What happened? Why are you and Wally here?" Kaldur may know more than me. surprise party but I was already asleep?

"You forgot?" he now sounded a bit worried.

"Forgot what!" I started to panic. What could I've forgotten? I usually have a good memory. Did something happened to the team? To Bruce? To me?

"The party?"

"What party!" it was officially, I have amnesia or a concussion.

"Well we, Wally, Conner, Megan, Artemis and me, came to visit you because you were bored and Wally wanted to throw a party. You first refused but after a fight with him and I guess due some alcohol you agreed with him. So we threw a party and I had to keep an eye on it. The party was not that wild but you were," Kaldur explained.

"Party? Alcohol? Me, wild! What did I do!" I stared in shock at the Atlantean standing in the doorpost.

"Well, some girls liked you and you apparently liked them back. You had a few obvious make out sessions and soon disappeared from the party. When I started to search for you I found you in your bedroom kissing with Wally," he told while uncomfortably scratching the back of his head.

I felt my stomach playing up again as confusion and regret started to take over my almost dead brain.

"I think you were pretty drunk to kiss him like that," Kaldur clearly felt uncomfortable. "You told me to wait till you were done and meanwhile weariness had taken the better of me and I fell asleep."

Suddenly a few short memories of the party shot through my head. _"Here," Wally pushed a cup into my hand. I drank it. - "Hey there beautiful, thirsty?" again a cup pushed in my hand and again I started to sip it. - "That was weird to see, believe me," I was speaking to a, good looking, girl but was yanked away by Wally who claimed a kiss. It was short but the impact was huge. I was completely stunned and I felt cold plastic being pushed in my hands. "Come," he leaded me away._

I suddenly realize it. "He fed me drunk! Just to kiss me!" I shouted furious. I walked to my room, boiling with anger, biting away the feeling I could throw up if I moved too much.

I walked up to Wally and picked him up from the bed. "Wake up you bastard!" I shouted at the still sleeping boy in my hands while shaking him wildly.

"Dick, calm down," Kaldur said trying to cool my temper.

"I won't calm down!" I snapped at Kaldur and turned back to the boy in my hands who was still been shook violently. "Wake up!"

"Wha…?" the redhead mumbled as his eyes started to open slowly. "What's up?" he looked at me.

"Why the hell did you fed me drunk!" the speedster seemed to wake up completely now. Took him long enough for a speedster.

"Err, I-I, well, err, be-because, maybe," the boy stuttered.

"Why!" I was about to scream but could keep my voice down in a growl.

"Because I wanted you to kiss me!" the boy answered straight. "I wanted to kiss you and not be hit right after it. I just wanted to have you in my arms like you really loved me," the honestly overflew his voice and almost made me feel guilty for shouting at him. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" I had calmed down in seconds. Something only Bruce and Wally could do. My hands let go of the teen's shirt and they dropped next to my side.

"That I'm in love with you,"His hands found a way up to my face and I couldn't find any power to escape his soft grip on my cheeks. "I love you, Dick," he leaned over me and placed a deep hearted kiss on my lips. After a few moments he pulled away and opened his eyes to see the result. He seemed disappointed to see my eyes were wide open and leaking no emotion.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked trying hard to keep the confusion out of my voice.

"Didn't had the guts, I guess," he trailed with his both hands down to my chest. "How about you?" His eyes didn't met mine as they were locked on my chest underneath his hands, making him appear much smaller.

I closed my eyes as my headache peaked. "N-Not now," I said as I turned away from him, escaping his warm hands.

"What kind of answer is that supposed to be? Do you love me back, or not?" he insisted to get an answer out of me. I would have said no but my head was hurting too much to get a straight answer out of myself. Did I love that boy or not? I've never thought of Wally different than a friend. Never looked at him more than just my best bud, with who I spend most of my hours. I know he's very special to me and different from any friend I ever had… but love?

"Are you okay?" Kaldur kind of saved me there.

"My head," I started as I laid my hand on my head. "I can barely think with this headache. And I keep on thinking I'm forgetting something I had to remember." Suddenly I remember and stoked my left hand with my right fist. "Cleaning!"

Kaldur and Wally gave me a puzzled look. "Clean what?" Wally asked my confused.

"Don't know. I only remember I told myself to clean up," I said as I tried hard to think back but only got a harder pounding head back.

"I think I'm going to search for the rest of us," Kaldur said as he left me and Wally alone.

It was silence for a minute or two till Wally spoke up. "You really don't feel anything for me?"

I sighed, not the annoyed kind but the defeated one. "I have to think about it Wally. And right now thinking is not the best thing I can do," I explained.

"So I still have a change?"

I smiled softly. "I guess," I turned to my closet and quickly pulled out a new set of cloths. "But I first have to clean whatever is there to clean."

"I think it is the party we have to clean," Wally said as he watched me taking off my shirt.

"God! Right!" I exclaimed as I pulled a new shirt over my head and straighten it. "Party," I started to undo my pants. "Bruce would have never agreed to it. Better clean it up good."

I felt eyes on me as I lowered my pants and looked up meeting Wally's eyes fixed firmly on my hands moving down. I quickly took off my pants and threw it into Wally's face. "Pervert," I teased as I turned around to get my clean pants from the bed.

As I crouched down to pick up it up, I felt Wally's hand on my butt. I imminently shot up and turned around to end up just an inch away from Wally's face. I met a goofy but satisfied smile as I completely turned red. I wanted to step back but my feet found the bed and I fell backwards falling into my bed.

Wally quickly fallowed and pinned me down. His goofy smile was replaced by a huge one and he leaned down on me ready to claim my lips once again.

But before I could start a protest the door swung open and showed the rest of the team with mouths wide open. Wally , luckily, quickly got off me and blush heavy as the team started at him.

"Thanks for the safe," I said as I also rose and quickly slipped into my pants. I walked up to the rest of the team. "Care to give me a hand with cleaning the remaining of the party?" I asked the still a bit stunned team.

"S-sure," Megan gave an awkward giggle. Guess it was a bit awkward to find your youngest teammate, in his boxer, with another teammate of the same gender laying on top of him, ready to lock his lips with those of the younger teammate.

I left the room and the team fallowed fast. "Where were you actually?" I asked the three who hadn't wake up in my room.

"We've fallen asleep on the stairs. It is not really good for your back," Superboy told me emotionless. "We were waiting for Kaldur who on his turn had fallen asleep in your room."

"Oh," I said before I stopped and groaned softly. The headache seemed to get worse. "I need to get some painkillers," I moved my fingers over my temples, excused myself and left the group.

-\/-

"Fortunately none of the invited people have fallen asleep here," Artemis said as she swept the floor.

"Yeah, lucky indeed. We all ended up sleeping in the most impossible positions," Superboy said as bluntly as usual and picked up a plastic cup from which laid others everywhere on the floor.

"Well, Wally and I didn't," I said shrugging with a garbage bag in my hand.

Wally on his turn turned a light shade red. I smiled satisfied at his reaction. No one pulls me something like he did, without getting at least bullied a bit.

My headache had calmed to a bearable level and cleaning was almost done. I shove the remains on the table into the garbage bag and Kaldur followed with a wet towel to clean it.

"Richard John Grayson!" My heart felt like it stopped for a second as I turned around in shock to hear my full name.

"Bruce?" the man had only once before spoken my full name and that was when he was mumbling the text on my adoption papers out loud. In other words, it means that I'm dead! On the top of Bruce Wayne's _and_ Batman's "To kill" list.

The still suited up businessman walked up to me with a fast pace ignoring the rest. "Explain," he said in a clearly angry tone as he held up a paper.

My eyes widen as I saw the pictures and the title on it. "Playboy man makes Playboy son," I read in a whisper seeing pictures of me making out with three different girls and Wally. My eyes trailed back up to the man as I saw angry eyes burn mine.

"Explain," he repeated himself but this time fury stained his voice, making it sharp and cold. My heart skipped a beat. Bruce had never _ever_ looked at me with such anger.

"I…" my eyes could no longer lock with Bruce's and I looked down at the ground. "I can't remember."

Then something explode inside the man in front of me. "YOU CAN'T REMEMBER!" Bruce threw the paper into my face and it fell down on the floor rubbing the facts into my face as the pictures ended up on top. "This is not even the Gotham's papers! It is the one from Star City! What the hell did you think, throwing a party _and _go make out with even a boy in front of a camera!" Bruce grabbed my chin an yanked my head up and locked his eyes on mine. Batman had never shouted at me like this before. Tears started to well up in my eyes and my breath accelerated. I was… scared.

"I-I'm sorry," was all I could bring out in a whimper.

"I'm sorry!" his grip tighten and I tensed up. "They say you're a filthy player and gay!" His grip became painful. He was hurting me. Not badly, but he did. He never had hurt me before.

His hand suddenly released me and I took a deep breath as I thought it was over. "Go pack your stuff," his voice speaking of restrained anger pierced me.

I looked up to him in shock. "W-what?" I didn't understand. Pack my stuff? He, he didn't…?

"Go pack your stuff," he said firm, interrupting my thoughts. His pent-up anger seeping through his voice like venom. "You're going back."

Than my heart broke, it stopped, it bleed, it did everything but beat. I gasped for air as if it was knocked out of me. "Back?" my heart ached just like my back, as if somebody stabbed me in the back, right through my heart.

"Yes back, to the orphanage."

"But."

"No buts! Out of my eyes!" I froze up, tears rolling down my face. "NOW!"

I ran away, to my room, away from Bruce. This couldn't be happing. Bruce couldn't do this to me, could he?

**Chapter 3… You liked it?**

**The question is still there, does Dick return his love towards Wally later on? Or does he turn him down. You choose! (yes, I really don't care what you choose, I'll write it ;) )**

**Also, will Bruce actually send Dick back to the Orphanage! **

**You'll see ;)**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
